Hajime Tenga
Hajime Tenga (Japanese: 天河一, Romanized:'' Tenga Hajime'') is a main character and one of the group of seven kiznaivers in the titular anime, manga, and novel series Kiznaiver. His identification when he experiences pain is D-2. He resembles the sin of Wrath. His modern-day sin is 'The Musclehead' (Japanese: 脳筋ＤＱＮ, Romanized:'' Nōkin Dokyun, literally "Muscle-Brained Lowlife"). He is voiced in Japanese by Tomoaki Maeno and in English by Lucas Gilbertson. Appearance Tenga has hazel eyes and spiky pink hair. He is very tall and muscular for his age, which helps reinforce his image and reputation. His skin is slightly tanned and there is a darkened lightning-bolt shaped marking on his hairline, which is possibly a scar. He wears lime green bottom-rimmed eyeglasses, and his eyes have a defined, yet gentle, down-turned shape. Whenever he appears in his school uniform, the fact that he is wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with a logo of a black bear on the chest instead of a white collared shirt, along with sporting shiny red and white dress shoes, sticks out like a sore thumb. His street style is equally loud and adventurous, but it is noticeably more practical. He is often seen donning tank tops or any shirt that shows off his muscles, along with accessories and, at times, loud flowery or geometric patterns paired with bright colors, typically worn with flip-flops for the summer. Overall, he seems to wear whatever he wishes to as long as it's comfortable, and doesn't seem to adhere to any particular style. His signature accessory is a white beaded bracelet with two pale yellow beads surrounding a larger blue bead in the center. He is noticeably taller than most characters in the series, appearing to stand at around 185 cm (about 6 feet). He is seen as intimidating and scary by many due to his reputation, but is described in the novel as a "handsome young man" by Katsuhira Agata. Personality Of the Seven Deadly Sins of Modern-Day Japan, Tenga's sin is that of the "Musclehead Thug." However, while he is known among his peers as an unpredictable and intimidating delinquent, his true personality holds a deep-seated desire to help others. In the proper spirit of the "Musclehead," Tenga is an incredibly energetic and physically strong person who many times acts on a whim in order to push through and keep events moving along. In spite of his image, however, he in many situations can display some of the highest practical intelligence and observational skills among the seven kiznaivers, easily able to glean the root of a problem without much effort. Although his nature is typically thoughtful and concerned for others, when he is faced with strong negative emotions such as jealousy, Tenga is capable of displaying liberal amounts of selfishness to the point of extreme senseless violence. Still, even in such rare cases, he eventually comes to terms deep down that his actions were misguided. Tenga is shown to be quite the pervert, as exhibited when he attempts to fondle Nico Niiyama's "boobies" as she explains the concept of the Sleep Fairy, earning a big slap from her that everyone connected through the system is forced to endure. His nature is also suggested when he initially talks of "violating" Noriko Sonozaki every time she annoys him. Abilities * '''Physical Strength:' Tenga is shown to be very physically strong, being able to send the bullies that are harassing Katsuhira flying away with one swing from his fist. He is aware of his own strength and shows absolutely no reserve, making use of his entire body during a fight —'' including his ''glutes and his chest. He is shown to enjoy fighting and punching things (but mostly people), and goes on to show this physical strength on many separate occasions. * Intelligence & Reasoning: Despite his delinquent qualities, he is shown to be very deductive. This is displayed when he comes to the conclusion that the different numbers following the letter D (for "Damage") that appear on their wrists when they share pain must represent each one of them, thereby identifying the source of the pain. Additionally, when everyone else is stumped as to the cause for Maki's harsh and icy behavior, he is the one to deduce that Maki must be suffering from a broken heart; he shows these observational skills on more than one occasion. Trivia * Tenga's design not only bears striking similarities to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's Kamina, but can also be linked to another character, Badou Nails, created by Kiznaiver's character designer Shirow Miwa and featured in his 2005 manga series Dogs: Bullets & Carnage. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Male